The Nightmare Begins
by LuciferTheArchDemon
Summary: Being part wolf and part human, Andrea is faced with many choices and problems. To make matters worst her best friend Alex finds a certain green flyer that will change her life forever. Warning contains Mr. TallXOC, some mild language, and whatever else I feel like putting.


**Disclaimer: The Cirque Du Freak and its awesome characters belong to Darren Shan. Characters that are not in the books belong to me. **

**A/N: Just so you guys know the summary is a bit rubbish. But I been stalling for a while now and I just wanted the first chapter posted up.**

**Chapter 1:**

_Beep! _  
_Beep!_  
_Beep!_

The alarm clock sounded in the small bedroom. However, it goes unnoticed as I crawl deeper under my black bed covers.

_Beep! _  
_Beep!_  
_Beep!_  
_  
_I groan at the loud noise and poke my head out of the covers. "Ugh." I mumbled as I read the clock five thirty. Smacking the snooze button on the alarm, I curl up again under the blankets and try to catch some more of that valuable sleep. Almost as soon as the silence consumes my dark room, a voice echoes from down the stairs telling me to get up_._

"_Why me_?" I though to myself, I've always had the unlucky end of the deal though, unlike my best friend Alex Smith. I don't have both of my parents, I just have my dad. Mum died when I was young. I can remember her death better than I can remember what I had for dinner yesterday, but I can't remember how she was like and dad hates to talk about her. Anyways he's a cool dad I guess, but he could do better. He is always on my back about the little things, especially when I turn. You're probably wondering what I'm talking about. Well long story short my dad is a werewolf, but mixed with my human mom's genes, it made me a half-bred. I can turn into a wolf too, but it's not like his transformation that happens once a month under the full moon, and it's not like having hair all over your body with a pointy nose and ears. I can turn into an actual wolf whenever I want. It's actually pretty cool but it leaves my bones hurting like hell.

I groan and throw the covers back, glaring at the ceiling. I have a slight feeling today is going to be crap. I rolled out of bed and walk to my closet. There is a large mirror on the door and I take a quick look at myself. My face is pale and there are dark circles under my green eyes. My black hair is in a tangle. I stick out my tongue at my reflection, then smile as I got dressed into my school uniform (another thing I hated about school) it was pretty simple black pants, a white-collar shirt and a tie of our choice. My tie was green and silver, my two favorite colors.

I close the door to my closet and look in the mirror again. My uniform looks dorky, but it doesn't harm my appearance. I fix my hair and smile as best as I can. I look awkward and like I'm going to strangle someone, so in other words I look like my normal self.

I look around my room quickly; it's not terribly big, but the dark blue walls painted to look like outer space makes it appear larger. My floor is clear of clutter and my work desk in the back of the room is organized into books, papers and electronics. Hanging on the wall next my old style Japanese lamp is an old poster of Breaking Benjamin and next to that an old guitar. Not your typical room for a teenage girl.

Hell who am I kidding; I'm not a typical teenage girl.

I slam the door behind me and run down the hall to the stairs and crouch behind the railing of the landing looking in between the bars at my father below. He's reading the newspaper while drinking his coffee with his back to me. This is the perfect time to put some of my training to the test; if I can't surprise him what hope do I have against a real enemy.

I survey the area around and notice a corner in the ceiling exactly 90° from both me and him. I grin to myself as I silently leap on to the top of the rail and balance there. With another short leap, I land right in front of him trying to startle him but he doesn't look up from the newspaper his reading.

"Good morning Andrea." he mumbles as he takes a sip from his coffee.

"Aren't you late for work?" I replied grabbing a monster energy drink from the fridge.

"Called in sick."

"Can I call in sick and miss school?"

He looks up from the newspaper smirking "Nope, anyways, down to business. First: no turning into a wolf in school."

"No shit..."

"Watch your language, second: You have to walk to school today because I have some business to attend to"

"Cool, when can I expect you home." I yawned.

"Don't know, so stay out of trouble." he pulls me down slightly and kisses my forehead with that he walks out of the room with nothing more to say. I wave at where he was standing and take two steps toward the door and trip over myself falling face first into the floor. _I am so impressive.  
_  
Shaking it off, I pray that, that never happens at an important moment. Finishing the monster I had, I toss it into the trash by the door and grab my book bag. I walk out, only to be greeted by my friend Alex..

"Hey wolfy!" he said cheerfully. "What's up?" I groaned and he laughed. "Tired eh?"

I never understood why, he always waited so early in the morning for me, half of the time I didn't even walk to school. I guess it was his way of telling me, that he cared.

"I'm always tired.." I started but was cut short as I started yawning. "Don't call me wolfy in public." I said after I finished yawning.

"Sorry Andrea…I have to tell you something." he said in an excited tone. "We're going to a show tomorrow night!"

"Show?" I looked at him inquisitively.

"Well, we're going to see if there are any tickets left today after school, but all the same, we're going to go!"

"Alex." I said. "What show?" He pulled out a green flyer out of his school bag. That read Cirque Du Freak.

"_What an odd name, the Circus of Freaks_." a voice in my head said. I didn't like the sound of it, because as soon as I looked at it, I had a dark feeling deep down in my chest.

"I don't know." I said looking at Alex. "It doesn't sound safe."

"Oh come on!" he exclaimed. "Don't be a wimp."

I shook my head. "Please Andrea?" after a few more of his pleads I finally relented; he wouldn't of shut up, if I didn't. On the bus ride to school, he talked excitedly about what we were going to do after school, and I talked about it as if I were dreading it.

We finally reached the school, and I was so hoping for the day to go slow, or not end at all. Which was wired even for me I hated school more than anything. To my surprise it went super fast, and soon I was walking home with Alex. Fist we headed to my house to pick up some money. I lead him upstairs into my room. After we entered I moved my dresser reveling a hole in the wall, I stuck my hand in their and took out a roll of money.

"Wow, how much do you have?" Alex asked curious.

"At least enough to buy me three years worth of slim jims!" I said taking out 60 dollars. "… hey Alex mind if we stop by the gas station?"

"What for?"

"I really want a monster right now."

"The energy drink? You know Andrea one day those things are going to kill you."

"I can't wait" I said sarcastically.

He shook his head as I pushed the dresser back where it belonged. After we both a couple of monsters he led me into a run down part of town, where I saw a small person in a blue robe, selling tickets in an alley way. After a few seconds Alex led me over.

"Two tickets please!" he said in an over excited voice. The blue person looked at him and shook his head. "Why not?" he asked sadly. The person in the blue robe simply pointed to a flyer that said, no children allowed.

"But were both seventeen, were practically adults" he complained.

I sighed knowing I was going to regret what I was going to do sooner or later. "Please, my friend really wanted to go" I said while looking at Alex's sad face. Then the little blue person looked at me for awhile and handed me two tickets, then waved away the money. _That was very odd. Why would he give me the tickets yet not let me pay_?


End file.
